Shrink Wrap
Title: Shrink Wrap Players: Ham Tyler and Juliet Parrish Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Ham finds Julie… and trouble when he slips! LOG BEGINS Juliet Parrish is standing out in the pasture, her horse saddled and grazing quietly not too far from where the Doctor is seated, herself. A book sits open, and upside down, in the grass beside her, and her head is tilted back, staring at the sky. Ham Tyler is riding the horse that is 'his', at the moment, coming from the Large Mountain to the East. He doesn't appear to be out riding for pleasure, though. Must be returning from something else, because his normal scowl, is replaced by a deeper frown. He doesn't notice the other horse, until he is almost past it. He reigns in, and turns towards Julie's horse, looking to see if he spots the other horse's normal rider... Ahh, there is Julie. The sound of horses hooves against dirt is unmistakable, and Julie's head lifts a moment after her mount whickers a greeting to Ham's. She pushes herself up, leaning on her hands, and smiling faintly at Ham. "Afternoon." "Woah... boy." Ham says to his horse, and dismounts, dropping the reigns to the ground as he does. His horse just begins to graze, as Ham walks over to Julie, squatting down to talk to her, "Well, almost, yes... How you doing Doc?" Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, shrugging. She continues to smile, but her gaze is rather shuttered, distant, as she studies the hardened friend. "Fine. Enjoying some fresh air...where're you coming from?" She nods her head in the direction it appeared he materialized from. Ham Tyler sighs, "Was waiting for a Shuttle Craft from... Alabama, and the WLF. It didn't show, but I got a call saying it will try again tomorrow." He doesn't say *why* the Squad Ship was coming, but that is normal for the CIA-Spook. Always leaving non-important facts out. "Oh? What's coming up from Alabama?" Julie wonders, her head tilting to the side. Not who, she wouldn't assume anyone was coming, not this woman. "I didn't think we were trading anything with them..." A forced chuckle is slipped out of Tyler's throat, "Well, not what. Who. Dr. Jack Page. He's coming out to help people... He's a Psychologist. Specializes in Post Traumatic Stress, and Visitor Anxiety. The WLF thinks he could help out here for a couple weeks or months." Nope, nothing about the fact that Ham himself called the WLF for the best Head-Doc around. Juliet Parrish may be under stress, but she isn't stupid. Her eye narrow almost imperceptibly at the description of the Doctor who's coming. "What made you think we needed a psychologist?" She knows Ham well enough to know that there'd only be a shrink coming if he approved it. A long, slow breath is inhaled and than exhaled through the spook's lips. "Well, let me see. Why would we need a shrink? Donovan's very distant, for the most part. O'Leary's a nervous Wreck. I heard that she put her fist through the kitchen wall last night... Elizabeth's worrying herself sick over everyone, and than... there is you... I know. You don't think you need any help. HOWEVER, since you, Donovan and O'Leary are in no condition to make any judgment calls on this situation, it is up to me." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow oh so coolly at Ham. "I'm glad you feel yourself fit to make decisions as to the mental well being of all those here at the ranch. And what about yourself, Mr. Tyler? It's quite clear you have a few issues of your own that you've never worked through." That's right, you're going to point the finger at her, in her state of mind, she'll point it right back. "Or don't you consider your own troubles worth it?" Ham Tyler laughs softly, "My issues are old. 10 years ago. They don't cause me to punch walls, or walk around with a blank expression, or..." He sighs, how to explain that since his bed is right next to the wall, or rather, it used to be, that separates his old room from Julie and Mike's bathroom, "...take an hour long shower." Juliet Parrish chuckles softly, though it's under run with an icy note. "So you're listening to Mike and I have our showers, hmm?" No need to tell him what happened! "And just because they're 10 years old, if they're just buried, and not dealt with, you're in no better position to decide things for others psychological well-being than we are for ourselves." A Shrug is her response from Ham, who squats there, thinking for a few minutes, "Alright. I will make you a deal. I will talk to the Doc... If you promise me to let him help you." Juliet Parrish laughs at that, shaking her head as, with a soft grunt, she moves to stand. She's still wearing a lot more makeup than usual, to cover whatever marks were on her face and neck. "Bullshit. I can just imagine what your conversation would consist of." Ham Tyler frowns, "Fine. Want to be in the damned room when I talk to him? As long as you talk to him about what happened to you while in Bates'... company. If you do that, you can be there when I tell the Shrink all about my dead wife and daughter." His voice seems almost angry. Juliet Parrish visibly flinches at Ham's tone, and it's a long moment before she responds. in that time, she moves over towards her horse, a hand reaching out to gently come through the mare's mane. "I'm sorry, Ham." she mutters after a moment. "That was...wrong of me." Ham Tyler stands up and shrugs, "No big deal Doc... Just do as I ask? If not for me... than do it to make Donovan feel better, or Elizabeth... Or O'Leary. I don't care why you talk to Page, just that you do. You keep up your end, and I will let you listen to me talk to him... Maybe someone else, other than Chris knowing about it, will make it easier... but you have to promise to keep it quiet. Deal?" "Ham, I..." Juliet sighs, her head tilting forward. "I can't even think about it myself yet. How can I talk to anyone about it? I'm not ready, it's too soon...and I don't want to invade your privacy. I won't sit in on your chat with him. I don't care if you do or don't talk to him. That's your choice. It should be -only- your choice." Ham Tyler smirks, "And since when did this Resistance Movement become a full democracy? You give the orders... well, most of the time. Right now, the orders are mine to give. Call it what you want, but if it takes talking to the Shrink about my past, I can do it. Rather just talk to you about it, but I can talk to him. However, the sooner you talk about it, and trust me, I've seen this many times in the course of my career, the sooner you get everything out, the sooner you will feel better about it yourself. It is better to get it out before it festers in your mind too long, and makes it impossible for you to lead... or before you can stand to let Gooder even touch you." Juliet Parrish closes her eyes as she listens to Ham, her head tilted forward, her fingers going still on the animal's neck. "You know. There's a large part of me that wishes he'd taken care of it all and just killed me. At least then no one would have to feel uncomfortable around me." she offers after a moment. "You don't have to talk to the shrink, Ham." Ham Tyler asks simply, softly, "Will you talk to him?" "I can't promise," Juliet whispers with a slight shrug. "We'll see...alright?" Well, no... it is not alright, but is as good as he is going to get, isn't it? "Alright Doc... Since that is the best I'm going to get out of you." Of course, Ham will put his evil and twisted mind on a way to ensure the two have plenty of time to talk. Instead he changes the subject, "Want me to Kill Bates? Bring him here so you can kill him?" "We can't," Juliet points out softly. "Not without killing uncountable innocents. He's not worth that." Juliet goes back to stroking the mare's mane Ham Tyler smiles, "Oh... but we could." He lets the subject drop for now. He moves to the Doc, and touches her shoulder, "Until Page gets here... if you need anything, let me know?" Juliet Parrish flinches slightly before she inhales deeply, and through a focused determination, she relaxes. "And you can always talk to me. You know that, right?" Ham Tyler chuckles, "Someday Doc... I might just do that." He moves back towards his horse, and pulls something out of the saddle bag, "Here. Was hoping I'd see you." He hands a box to Julie. It is small, rectangular... what could it have in it? Juliet Parrish turns slightly as Ham hands her the box, taking it carefully. "What's this?" Duh, open the box. What a question. She studies the box before carefully trying to pull the top off. The box will open to reveal Julie's most favorite thing in the world. Hershey's Dark Chocolate Mini's. Yup, the CIA can even get Chocolate into an area where chocolate is almost impossible to find. "Just consider it a loan. When the war is over, I expect the three hundred bucks back." He winks. Juliet Parrish blinks down at the Worlds Best Food in the box before she slowly lifts her head to blink at Ham. "Wha...Ham." she sighs softly, shaking her head slowly. "You really shouldn't have done this." Ham Tyler smirks, "You are right. Ruins my image. Don't tell anyone?" Juliet Parrish looks like she's going to cry. "No, really." she insists quietly, slipping the lid back onto the box. "But...thank you." Ham Tyler nods his head once, and just watches Julie. Juliet Parrish looks down at the box again for a moment before she closes her eyes and snorts softly, the beginning of laughter stifled, perhaps. "Ham, how many people at the ranch blame themselves for what happened?" Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "You... Gooder... O'Leary... Maybe Elizabeth. If you are worried about me, don't. I blame the man whose fault it is, Bates." He shrugs again, "But I doubt anyone blames themselves more than you, or O'Leary does. I heard about what happened... Not all of it, but there is a rumor going around that Bates had her... do things to you. And she lost her cover because of it. But from what I have also heard, is that most people here blame the same person I do. I personally had to convince Willie," Yes, The Tame Lizard who is not a fighter, who would likely be killed if he even tried to go against Bates, "From going to LA to attempt to..." What did he say, oh yes, the Vegetarian said this, "Eat Bates for bunch." Ham smirks, "He meant Lunch, but..." He shrugs again. Juliet Parrish can't help but chuckle, again. "He did...but he also raped O'Leary, too. And that...it doesn't matter. Things happened, and like Mike said last night, no one was killed, we need to just get over it and move on." She looks up at Ham, still distant, but smiling faintly. "He's right." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13